All The Dead Lie Down: Compendium One
Compendium One is the first compendium of All The Dead Lie Down. It contains Issues 1 to 54. Plot Gerald woke up to watch the morning news. He saw news of strange individuals biting others. The victims would get sick and start biting others. "What has this world come to?" he said. He called Randy. "You seen the news? Crazy, crazy people indeed," Gerald murmered to Randy. Gerald repeated this phone call to multiple of his friends, when he got a phone call from his brother, Stanley. "Rafa's dead," Stanley said under tears. Gerald got some things ans went to the family house. His father, mother, Stanley, sister Ellie, kids, wife, grandpa Jesse, grandma Pearl and Uncle Stuart were there. He saw his close friends, Randy, Kyle, Kenney, and Von Miller. "He got bit so bad he died," said Stanley. Gerald's eyes widened when he realized just what had happened. These biters had gotten their great-grandfather. He wanted to tell Stanley, but came to the conclusion that he wouldn't come close to believing him; Stanley didn't watch thw news. "I'm gonna try to get some funeral arrangements," Stuart told Magnus. Gerald chalked up the courage to tell them what was going on. "Gerald? Are you sure?" Magnus asked. "Yeah, dad," was Gerald's answer. Bebe came into the room. "Are you okay?" asked Gerald. "I was checking up on Rafa," replied Bebe. "Rafa's... Sleeping," explained Pearl. "No, Rafa's awake," stated Bebe. Gerald's eyes were wider than they had ever been as he and his family went into Rafael's room. Stuart confronted his grandfather. "Grandpa? How is this possible?" asked Stuart. Rafael pinned Stuart to the bed as Gerald and Stanley grabbed him. "Rafa! Calm down! It's me, Gerald!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing?" asked Ruby. "He's gone crazy! He attacked Stuart!" exclaimed Gerald. Rafael broke free and targeted Gerald and Stuart. Gerald grabbed his pocket knife and stabbed Rafael through the head. In the distance they heard screams and biting. "We gotta leave!" exclaimed Gerald. They all left the house and entered an RV. In the heat of the moment, Magnus' driving was awful. Stuart then noticed a slight mark on his wrist shaped like human teeth. Gerald noticed the bite and looked at Stuart before Stuart covered his bite by rolling down his sleeve. Gerald looked ahead at the herd. It had been almost three weeks since his family was separated. He, his wife, his kids, Stanley, Randy, Kyle, Kenney, and Von Miller were all hiding behind some bushes. “Ever hear anything about our parents or our sister?” asked Gerald to Stanley. “No. They got separated,” he replied. “It was pretty hectic when Rafa turned and then Uncle Stuart got bit. If we knew how it worked, we might’ve been able to save him,” exclaimed Gerald. “What happened, happened. We can use that to learn from our mistakes,” stated Randy. “Yeah. I guess,” replied Gerald. “The muertos are coming further,” stated Kyle. “We should get out of here,” replied Randy. A muerto jumped Randy. “HELP!” yelled Randy. Gerald got out a butcher knife and axed the muerto through the brain. Two more walked towards the group. Randy was too paralyzed to move, when he realized they weren’t targeting him. Gerald and Stanley killed them, also becoming covered with muerto blood. “If we’re covered in their smell, they think we’re muertos,” stated Gerald. Gerald and his group walked through the herd, covered in the muerto guts. They eventually found a small town. “This was the town next to ours,” stated Gerald. Gerald and his team emerged into the town. It was a ghost town. They soon found an abandoned store and decided to look for supplies. Altogether they found two apples each and 5 beef jerky. "This'll have to do," explained Gerald. They found a few bottles of fresh water and left the store. They decided to explore the town some more. At the end of the street, they found a huge field and saw an abandoned barnhouse. “That is an honest to God barnhouse!” exclaimed Randy. “Fresh meat for days!” stated Stanley. “Can we stay, dad?” asked Bebe. “I don’t know. It could be already occupied,” replied Gerald. “It’s a barnhouse! Food!” exclaimed Kenney. “I know I’m gonna regret this, but, fine,” said Gerald. “What do you think happened to our family?” asked Stanley. “I don’t know. I just hope muertos didn’t get them,” replied Gerald. Gerald knocked on the barnhouse door. “Hello? We’re not them!” yelled Randy. “Are you insane?” replied Von Miller. A group of survivors opened up. “Who are you?” the leader asked. “I’m Gerald, this is Randy, Kyle, Kenney, Von Miller, Stanley, Sharon, Bebe, and Butters,” answered Gerald. “I’m David. This is John, Flint, Jeffrey, Clarke, and Ethan,” replied David. “You know anyone named either Ellie, Magnus, Ruby, Jesse, or Pearl?” asked Gerald. “No. Sorry,” replied Flint. “You can help us find them,” stated Randy. “The way you are, none of you will last another day out here. Come get some food and weapons,” said David. “This is dangerous,” replied John. “I’m sure as hell not letting kids die,” exclaimed David. “I hope my family’s safe,” stated Kenney. “We should be able to survive long enough to find out,” replied Gerald. Issue 6 is the sixth issue of All The Dead Lie Down and the final issue in Volume 1. PlotEdit Right as Gerald said this, they saw a herd of muertos show up. “Crap!” exclaimed Randy. They then saw four figures in the background. “Double crap!” exclaimed Gerald. “They might need help!” exclaimed David. David, Gerald and both groups got out some assault rifles and started shooting into the herd of muertos. “Hurry up! Muertos might get you!” yelled David. They continued to shoot into the herd. “I’m out of ammo!” exclaimed Gerald. “QUICK! RUN IN!” yelled David. The four figures came in. “Oh my God!” exclaimed Ellie. Gerald and Stanley looked shocked as they saw their sister, mother, father, and grandpa stand before them. “Grandma’s dead,” stated Ellie. “Those things bit your grandpa,” continued Magnus. “No!” exclaimed Gerald. Gerald watched as his grandfather breathed his final breath. “Don’t shoot him,” exclaimed Gerald. Gerald carried him outside and placed him in the field. “I can’t shoot him,” stated Gerald. Two months have passed since the reunion of Gerald and his family. “Today's my birthday,” stated Gerald. “Well, yesterday was.” “Happy birthday, Gerald,” said David. “So, that makes you… 27?” asked Stanley. “Yeah,” replied Gerald. “Must be horrible having your birthday amid the apocalypse,” stated Kenney. “It is. Trust me,” replied Gerald. “I can’t even remember what date it is,” replied Kyle. “Neither can I,” stated Gerald. “We don’t have any beer to do a toast,” replied Kenney. “That’s fine,” replied Gerald. “We should check the perimeter for muertos,” stated John. “Yeah. I agree,” replied David. “I could use a beer,” replied Randy. “Let’s go to sleep. Can’t get much of that anymore,” replied Kenney. They all fell asleep soon after. They awoke the next day to a herd of muertos approaching the barn. “WE GOTTA GO!” yelled Von Miller. Everyone grabbed as much stuff as they could. “RUN!” yelled Gerald. Everyone started to run from the barnhouse when a muerto grabbed Clarke. Another one grabbed Jeffrey. David ran to save Clarke but Jeffrey was devoured before David could save him. “JEFFREY!” yelled David. David froze in his tracks as a reanimated Jeffrey appeared. Gerald grabbed his gun and shot Jeffrey through the forehead. “David, we gotta go!” exclaimed Gerald. David’s brain turned back on as they escaped the field. It was now night time. The group was taking refuge in a gas station. “That was crazy what happened there!” exclaimed David. “We’ll survive! We’re in a gas station! There’s food!” stated Kyle. “Food? You mean some soda and gum?” asked Kenney. “We’ll eat what we can!” replied Von Miller. Everyone paused when Gerald opened his mouth to speak. He had a look of sheer concern on his face. “Guys?” asked Gerald. “What?” replied Stanley. “Where’s Butters?” asked Gerald. “WHERE’S MY SON?” yelled Gerald. “We need to find him!” exclaimed Sharon. “Send a search party!” exclaimed David. Gerald searched the perimeter for his son. He was nowhere to be found. Gerald sobbed as he assumed the worst had happened. “We need to search outside the perimeter!” exclaimed Kyle. Gerald began to searched the area around the perimeter. “I don’t see anything!” exclaimed Gerald. They saw a figure. It looked like a muerto, but it was running. “HELP!” the man yelled. “WHO ARE YOU?” yelled David. “Please! I need help!” exclaimed the man. “Are you bit?” asked Randy. “No,” replied the man. “Have you seen a child around? His name is Butters,” asked Gerald. “Actually, I think I have,” said the man. Gerald gave a look of relief and happiness. “Where did you see him?” asked David. “He was in the woods,” replied the man. “But… the woods are filled with muertos,” exclaimed Kenney. Gerald started to panic again. His eight year old son was in the woods potentially alone with lots of muertos in it. “Name’s Travis. I come from McCarroll, Canada. Just next to this town,” the man stated. “We gotta get my son!” exclaimed Gerald. Travis nodded his head and the group packed their things. Once they had left the gas station, they continued along the road. “Your son might’ve made it to the McCarroll Ranch,” stated Travis. “I hope,” replied Gerald. “We’ll find him. Don’t you worry,” exclaimed Travis. “Let’s just keep walking,” exclaimed Kenney. “Gerald, I’m sorry about your son. I hope he’s safe,” stated Stanley. “Me too,” Ellie added. “I hope so too,” replied Gerald. They continued into the wood. “BUTTERS!” Gerald yelled. Gerald kept yelling this. No response. “McCarroll Ranch it is then,” exclaimed Gerald. They exited the woods. The McCarroll Ranch couldn’t be much farther. They were far away from the woods. Gerald gazed at the sign reading “McCARROLL”. He had to find his son. “The ranch isn’t too far from here,” exclaimed Travis. “We’ve been looking all night. It’s gonna be morning soon. Can we rest up?” asked Randy. “AND LET MY SON DIE?” yelled Gerald. A herd of muertos were attracted to Gerald’s yelling. “Oh no!” said Travis. They got closer and closer. The group pulled out their guns and started to shoot the herd. There were not many muertos, 100 at the most. “I’m out!” said Von Miller. “We’ll shoot!” exclaimed Kyle. All the muertos were now dead, but more were appearing from the woods. The group ran as fast as they possibly could. They were far away from the woods and could no longer see the herd. They stopped in their tracks when they saw a huge ranch. “Let’s go,” said Gerald. Gerald banged on the huge doors as a man came out, holding a sniper rifle. “Who are you people?” asked the man. “I’m looking for my son,” replied Gerald. “Your son?” the man asked. “Yes,” replied Gerald. “What does he look like?” asked the man. “Blonde hair. Red coat,” answered Gerald. “Yeah. He may be here. We have several kids who fit that description. What’s his name?” he asked once again. “Butters. Butters McCormick,” answered Gerald. “No. I’m sorry,” replied the man. Gerald broke down into tears. “No! Dammit!” he said, slamming his fist on the door. “Gerald! Calm down!” exclaimed Stanley. Gerald punched his brother. “CALM DOWN? How selfish are you? My son is dead!” exclaimed Gerald. David and Kenney restrained Gerald. “Stop it!” yelled Randy. Someone walked passed, staring at what was going on. It was boy who matched Butters’ description. “Dad?” asked the boy. Gerald turned around and his eyes widened. ---------------- I will copy and paste 13 - 54 later. Category:All The Dead Lie Down Category:Stories Category:Horror Stories. Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan Category:Zombie Stories